


Scunnered

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Caregiver Clint, College AU kinda, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Little Bucky, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bucky and clint centric, im shit at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Bucky is stressed from work and lectures, all he needs is a little RnR with his boyfriend to make him feel more human again





	Scunnered

**Author's Note:**

> sup peeps, first marvel fic so go easy on me yeah, comments and kudos much appreciated
> 
> if this feels ooc, I am very much so sorry just tell me ad ill trying to improve that for future stories

_**Stressed** _

Stressed couldn't even begin to describe how Bucky felt right now, he was tired, fed up, in desperate need of relaxation right now, he was _scunnered_

With lecture upon lecture and so much studying to do, Bucky's head was spinning in circles

He watched everything to stop, the clock in his dorm was ticking to loud and the humming of the fridge making his his head throb

He let out a groan ans ran a rough hand through his hair

He wanted to relax, he _needed_ to relax , to just lay in bed nd have his boyfriend take care of him

He needed to regress but couldn't, in a fit of frustration he tossed his text books onto the floor and put his face in his hands and started crying

\------

Clint waked into Bucky's dorm and droped his purple bag by the door

"Bucky" he called out ot seeing the smaller man when he first entered

That's when he heard them, soft sobs coimg from inside the room

He stalked over slowly not wanting to surprise the smaller male

"Angel, what's wrong" Clint asked his tone sofr and gentle

Bucky perked up at the sound, shaking his head, he mumbled a quiet nothing and if Clint wasn't paying so much attention he wouldv'e missed it

"Come on, be a good boy and tell me what's wrong" Clint asked again his voice smooth as he tried to coax the man to talk

"Too stressed, don't wanna be sressed" Bucky said feeling like a toddler

"I want to relax and regress" Bucky said his voice soft and quiet

Clint knows that Bucky overworks himself to breaking point, a lot of his friends often do that, always working until they couldn't work anyore, especially Tony and Bruce

He looked around and noticed the text books strewn around the room. "Did you throw these love?" Clint turned hus head to look at his boyfriend

Bucky put his head down and answered "Maybe" Bucky answered shying away "Mmm yes, I did, I sorry"

"Don't be sorry baby boy, come 'ere" Clint said arms open waiting for Bucky to hug him

Bucky moved over and hugged the taller man and his tears sufficing, Clint was petting his hair, knowing full well that'll get him to relax and regress

"Feeling better love" Clint asked kissing Bucky's hair

Bucky nooded, he felt better and a little bit ore relax and not as scunnered

"Cuddles" he asked his voice small and sluggish

Clint found it so cute and subconsciosly nodded his head

\------

Bucky woke up pressed against Clint's side, he doesnt remember how they got tot the bed, the last thing he remembers is cuddling Clint and watching animated Disney movies on the couch

Bucky admired his boyfriends beauty, he was so pretty to look at, his face relaxed and his features and muscles looked so soft

He looked at him until he got bored and hungry, he moved to straddled him hoping it would wake Clint up

It didn't

"Clintie, wake upp" Bucky whined

The tall blonde groaned but didnt wae up and thie aggravated Bucky

He wiggled his butt on the sppt trying to get Clint's attention

When it didn't work he gave up, moving off Clint's lap and stalking of to the kitchen

Opening the fridge he grabbed the Apple juice ad went to grab a cup

He stood up on his tip toes tryin to reach for the glass even though Clint told him to use his sippy cup when he wanted a drink, but Bbucky being himself he's deciding not to listen to his caregiver

His fingertips barely brushed againt the tall glass, slowly etching it forward. Maybe a little to forward because the next movement of his finger had the glass falla nd break on the counter top, Bucky stared at the broken glass not sure of what to do next, Clint wouldn't be happy that he broke a glass cup

Before he could scramble and clean up the mess before Clint woke up, the devil himself walked into the kitchen

"Buck, love, you okay I heard something break" Clint asked sluggishly

_shitshitshit he's so fucked now_

Bucky's brain couldn't seem to come up with an excuse so he did the next best thing

He dropped to his knees and started wailing and sobbing

Clint immediately ran over petting his hair and whispering sweet nothing into the brunettes ear "shush baby it's okay, tell me what broke I promise I wont be mad"

Bucky nodded and put his head down "the glass broke, was trying to be big" he said through his sniffles

Clint turned to see the broken glass cup shards all over the counter "okay, I'm gonna clean this up doll, can you go wait by the couch and I'll bring you, your juice" Bucky nodded and pecked the taller man on the check before running off to the couch

Clint signed as he stared picking up the bigger pieces of glass before sweeping up the smaller shards and tossing them in the bin

There's a reason why he kept the glass thing on a higher shelf, so thing like won't happen

Grabbing a sippy cup he poured the juice in it and headed towards his boyfriend

Handing him the cup Bucky smiled and started drinking out of it "t'ank you" he said and gave a lopsided grin

And that's where they relaxed for the rest of the day, Clint getting Bucky food and snacks and Bucky just relaxing by Clint's side watching Disney movies all day

It was nice and they both wished that they did it more often, but with finals and lectures and all that, they didn't really have the time, but they savoured the time that they did have and Bucky was grateful for that

He was grateful for Clint being such a kind and gentle person and having to put up with all his antics, that's one of the reasons he loved Clint he was great and patient and took care of Bucky when needed

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda all over the place since I'm writing it at 1:42 am and ive got an essay to finish but oh well, but like I hope yall enjoyed this any way :))))


End file.
